Lato
by Nika Aki
Summary: 10051/4851 Napisane, ponieważ mi się nudziło x.x
1. Chapter 1

Shoichi do tej pory mieszkał sam w nowo otwartym internacie. Dzisiaj po południu miał przyjechać jego nowy współlokator, a nasz kochany nerdzik do czasu przybycia nowego musiał ogarnąć swój zagracony pokój. Nie śpieszył się zbytnio za sprzątanie, bo za bardzo wciągnął się w tworzenie nowej mapki do wow'a (sam nie grał, ale kochał tworzyć nowe mapki, takie hobby poza programowaniem i tworzeniem nowych, słodkich robocików). Mijały godziny, a Irie nadal siedział we własnym świecie komputerowym.

Wybudził się dopiero gdy ktoś zapukał do pokoju. Zerwał się natychmiast z krzesła, rzucił tylko szybkie „chwileczkę!" i zaczął szybo ogarniać pomieszczenie. Kable do pudełka. Lutownica do szafki. Ubrania do szafy, a laptopy na półkę. Otworzył drzwi dopiero gdy jako tako można było zobaczyć podłogę. W drzwiach zobaczył dwóch mężczyzn, swojego białowłosego znajomego oraz nieznajomego blondyna.

-Ma na imię Spanner i teraz będzie z tobą mieszkał. Do zobaczenia Sho-chan… – rzucił z uśmiechem Byakuran, a następnie odszedł zostawiając walizki nowego przy drzwiach machając ręką na pożegnanie.

-Hej… Mam na imię Shoichi, mam nadzieję, że będziemy się jakoś dogadywać – powiedział Irie, a następnie wziął walizki nowopoznanego i wprowadził go do środka.

-Też mam taką nadzieję. - powiedział radośnie Spanner wyciągając wcześniej z ust truskawkowego lizaka. Blondyn otworzył pierwszą walizkę w której było pełno czerwonych lizaków w kształcie klucza-Chcesz jednego? – dodał po chwili.

-Nie. Za bardzo nie lubię słodyczy… - Powiedział, zdziwiony ilością lizaków, rudowłosy po czym dodał – Muszę iść teraz do biblioteki, idziesz ze mną?

-Mogę się przejść. Akurat to chyba będzie najciekawsze miejsce w tej szkole poza pracownią komputerową…

-Więc lubisz komputery?

Przez całą drogę rozmawiali na temat wspólnych zainteresowań jakimi były komputery i robotyka. Gdy dotarli do biblioteki oboje się rozdzielili by poszukać jakieś książki. Blondyn poszedł szukać jakiś komedii, a Irie grube tomiska z powieściami detektywistycznym. Shoichi szperając po półkach spotkał przez przypadek Byakurana.

-Dzień dobry Sho-chan. Jak ci leci dzień mojemu słodkiemu Sho-chanowi? – rzucił z uśmiechem białowłosy.

-D-dobrze. – odpowiedział rudowłosy po chwili ciszy i oparł się o regał ze starymi książkami oszołomiony seksownym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. Prawa ręka Byakurana powędrowała koło głowy jego towarzysza, a lewą delikatnie ujął twarz Sho-chana.

-B-Byakuran? Może nie tutaj? – spytał drżącym głosem Irie, a cała jego twarz była pokryta rumieńcami.

-A dlaczego nie? – odpowiedział przybliżając swoją twarz do jego gładząc dłonią jego delikatny policzek – Przecież lubisz taki dreszczyk emocji… - Ustami musnął jego policzek, a następnie przeszedł z pieszczotami na jego szyje co chwile podgryzając kawałek skóry.

-Ale… Jak ktoś zobaczy? – wyjęknął cicho Shoichi. Byakuran wsunął lewą dłoń pod koszulę rudowłosego i pieścił jego brzuch przesuwając dłonią coraz wyżej i wyżej, w końcu zahaczając o sztywne już sutki Irie.

-Nie bądź głupi Sho-chan. Nikt tutaj nie przyjdzie… Te książki są pokryte warstwą kurzu. Nikogo tu dawno nie było i wątpię żeby w niedalekiej przyszłości ktoś w ogóle tutaj zajrzał, ale na wszelki wypadek mógłbyś się powstrzymać od wydawania zbędnych jęków? – spytał, jednak nie czekając na odpowiedz złączył ich usta w słodkim, piankowym pocałunku. Rudowłosy coś narzekał, że nie chce, ale jak widać _przyjaciel_ go nie słuchał.

Byakuran chaotycznie badał wnętrze ust Sho-chana przesuwając ręce coraz niżej i niżej, w końcu dotarł do uda które zaczął delikatnie masować. Następnie, jakby przez przypadek zahaczył o jego krocze. Shoichi nie mogąc się już powstrzymać od wydawania odgłosów rozkoszy, jękną i mając resztki świadomości odsunął lekko białowłosego od siebie.

-My… Nie możemy… - powiedział rudowłosy i patrzył na swoje buty czując tak jakby wstyd.

Byakuran odsunął się od ukochanego, wcześniej jednak robiąc mu malinkę na szyi. Po tym pokazał ten swój znany, seksowny uśmieszek i machając ręką na pożegnanie rzucił tylko zdanie „Do zobaczenia, Sho-chan" , i odszedł niewiadomo gdzie.

* * *

C.D.N.~


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuran od czasu zdarzenia w bibliotece przestał dbać o _ukochanego_ i zaczął go unikać. Shoichi oczywiście to zauważył i był tym mocno przygnębiony, przez co ucierpiały jego idealne oceny. By to nadrobić przesiadywał do późna w miejscu częstego molestowania jego przez białowłosego, bibliotece. Dzięki temu przez całe trzy miesiące zbytnio nie poznał swojego współlokatora. Wiedział o nim tylko tyle, że lubi lizaki truskawkowe i że śpi w smerfowej czapce. Już nawet sprzątaczka wiedziała o Spannerze więcej niż on.

Gdy w końcu Irie doprowadził swoje oceny do normalnego stanu, Byakuran wysłał sms'a do niego o treści:

„Cześć, Sho-chan~ 3

Na pewno tęskniłeś za mną~ Bo ja za Tobą bardzo, bardzo~ Może spotkamy się w stołówce dzisiaj o 12.35? ;*** "

Oczywiście rudowłosa pani się zgodziła. Do tej godziny miał jeszcze trochę czasu więc poszedł się przejść po pustym internacie. Chodził po cichych, zakurzonych korytarzach myśląc nad tym co chce mu powiedzieć na swoje usprawiedliwienie białowłosy. Stanął przy dużym oknie i zauważył przez nie Byakurana siedzącego na ławce.

–„Przecież ja go kocham… nie powinienem go oskarżać o unikanie mnie…" – pomyślał Sho-chan gdy nagle dostał sms'a :

„Kocham Cię Sho-chan~ 3 I przepraszam, ale nie mogę się dzisiaj z tobą spotkać, coś mi wypadło… Naprawdę przepraszam za dzisiaj ;( Ale następnym razem zabiorę Cię gdzieś do restauracji~ ;***"

Irie po przeczytaniu był już spokojniejszy i szczęśliwszy. Spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył jak białowłosy całuje się namiętnie z jakąś dziewczyną… I właśnie w tej chwili cały jego świat się zawalił. Jego ukochany go zdradzał i okłamywał, ale mimo to nadal go kochał.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju natychmiast i poszedł spać. Chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło do tej pory, o wszystkich radosnych, wstydliwych i romantycznych wspomnieniach z nim związanych…

Mijały kolejne tygodnie, a on nadal nie mógł zapomnieć o nim. Spanner nigdy nie był wścibski, ale już miał dość nieżywego zachowania swojego współlokatora, więc wstał i wcisnął Sho-chanowi jednego ze swoich lizaków.

-C-Co ty robisz? – wymamrotał wrak człowieka starając się nie zadławić lizakiem.

-Jesteś przybity, każdy by to zauważył, tak więc pocieszam Cię. – odpowiedział Spanner lekko się uśmiechając. Po czym dodał – Może masz ochotę zaprogramować moje roboty, które robiłem wczoraj do późna?

-Tak… Trochę… Nie za bardzo… - powiedział wpatrzony w ziemię Irie.

-Ehhh… To może pójdziemy razem do kawiarni na jakieś lody, albo kawę? –Spytał blondyn z nutką nadziei w głosie, ponieważ marzył o dużym deserze truskawkowym w tej chwili.

-Emm… W sumie… Chętnie…

-To dobrze. Strasznie marnie wyglądasz, trochę jak upiór. To doprowadź się do porządku, a ja czekam na ciebie koło bramy – powiedział Spanner i wyszedł z pokoju.

-To miłe z jego strony… - mruknął ledwo co po tym jak blondyn wyszedł – To trochę jak… randka...-Po wypowiedzeniu tych ostatnich słów skarcił się w myślach.

Doprowadził się do porządku jako tako i wyszedł z pokoju kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Można by powiedzieć, że ta rudowłosa pani zdawała się być szczęśliwa tym, iż ktoś w ogóle chce go pocieszać.


End file.
